Life as We Knew it
by ipodman325
Summary: Nick finally confesses his feelings. Judy feels the same way. Are they ready to deal with the fact that inter-species relationships are not only uncommon but frowned upon by some? Mostly WildeHopps ship fluff with slice of life, some drama, and action. M for later chapters. (I will post warnings on NSFW chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Small authors note before the story. Welcome! First off I haven't written anything, let alone Fan-fiction, in over a year and half (And I wont go into what fandom I used to write for. Save to say its a tv series). Zootopia has given me a drive to write again. That being said I am active duty military so while I will try to be regular with updates please know I have nothing even close to resembling a normal schedule. Another note: This will be mostly WildeXHopps Ship fluff with some drama and action later on, while I get used to writing again. I have ideas for other AU stuff but I need to get comfortable with just writing the characters first. Lastly This will be rated M. For later chapters. If there is a huge request for a T version(we will see I dont predict a huge following anyway) I may consider posting those chapters separately. One more thing I promise, Please be brutally awful with criticism. I will not get any better if yall blow smoke up my ass.

Life As I knew It

Nick walked over and grabbed his fish from the microwave. He walked back over to the couch and plopped down, grabbing the remote in the process. He started to scroll through the list of movies on PawFlix.

"Nope... nope... nope... Come on there has to something." Nick let out an exasperated sigh and continued scrolling.

"Hmmm I wonder..." He murmured

He went to the search bar, and started typing 'Titanic'. Sure enough there it was. The cover depicting an old steam cruise liner, and on the bow was a fox with his arms around the waist of a bunny who's arms were outstretched as if she was flying.

Nick had a lot on his mind lately, and Judy in particular was on top of that list. Ever since becoming partners, and working together for the better of six months he'd grown quite attached to the cute looking bunny. The truth was he thought about her all the time, and spent most of his time picturing them together. He had no idea how or even IF he should tell her. He wanted to, More than anything, but for the first time in his adult life he was nervous. Scared even. Predator/Prey relationships were uncommon, but not unheard of. The idea excited a part of him he didn't even know he had. He settled in and hit play.

He found himself smiling, and something about the romance gave him butterflies, and a couple scenes in particular made his heart skip a beat. As he laid there staring up at the ceiling he decided he was going to find a way to tell her, and hope she felt the same way. He went to bed with a lot on his mind.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

Nick groggily smacked his paw on the noisy offender. 1900 The clock read so that meant he had an hour to get ready and to work. However before he get up his phone chirped, signaling he had a text.

1905

Hey slick want me to swing by and give you a lift to work?

He typed away a response and hit send

1906

sure carrots ill be ready in 30

He saw three little dots pop up signaling she was typing

1907

Sounds good slick see you in 30

He smiled, and put is phone down. He jumped up and grabbed his uniform.

Checking himself in the mirror 'Looking good' he thought. After polishing his badge he grabbed his gun from the dresser and slotted it into the holster on his right hip. He looked at his watch '1927' it read. 'Perfect!' He pocketed his keys, phone, and headed out the door.

Evening roll call went on with Nick paying Chief Bogo no mind. He couldn't help himself from stealing sideways glances at Judy. 'Beautiful' He thought to himself. Meeting over he and Judy walked together to their cruiser parked outside.

"So Carrots, Ready for another shift?" He said Flashing a smile that he hoped didn't show his nervousness.

"Oh yeah, I wonder what trouble you will manage to get us into this time!" She said laughing,

and placing subtle emphasis on the word trouble.

"ME?! If I recall Fluffball, it was YOU who almost who almost let that carjacker get away last week!" Nick said with a smug grin.

"Shuddup" Was all she said trying to feign anger. But Nick could see the small grin on her muzzle. They hopped in the cruiser and pulled out for another night on the streets of Zootopia

Nick exited the locker room, having showered and changed. He waited outside for Judy by her car like he always did. 'This is it' he thought, 'I hope she-' but his thoughts we interrupted when Judy walked up and punched his arm startling him.

"AHH! Damnit Carrots! You scared me!"

Judy Howled with laughter, nearly falling to the ground. Nick scowled at her, even though he wasn't really mad.

"Oh come on that was funny!" She said wiping a tear from her eye with a smirk. "Hop in fraidy fox lets go."

He walked around her car to the other door and hopped in.

"So want me to just drop you off at your place?" She asked pulling onto the road.

'Here goes' "Actually Judy, I-I Had an Idea...how about you and I go grab some breakfast? I-I know a great place" He said with a warm smile, "Id really like to spend some time with you. That is if you, ya know, want to" He finished quietly.

Judy was clearly flustered. " I-er, well-uhm, I-I.. You mean like a d-date?" She asked surprised, eyes wide and ears back. Sure they had hung out outside of work but that was mostly tv while doing case reports. They had both been very busy since the night-howler case.

Nicks ears drooped. "Oh. Y-you don't want to. I understand. Don't worry about it." He said barely above a whisper, looking out the window.

She stammered, "Oh- Wait no Nick, that's not what I meant! I was just shocked you finally asked. Id love too!" She said with a smile and little giggle.

His ears perked up and he looked over at her.

"Wait, R-really? You'd want to go on a d-date with me? Even though I'm a predator?" He barely managed to get out the word date. The fact that he was nervous was written all over his face. This really surprised Judy, she had never seen him like this. He was always so confident and in control, and to see him actually nervous showed her what this meant to him. If she was honest she was just as nervous, but better at hiding it.

"Of course! I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me. You think I put up with your constant staring for no reason? I don't sway my hips when I walk for just anyone ya know. I never knew you actually had thing for rabbits though." She said with a sly grin. Judy had realized pretty early on why Nick always walked a little slower than her. It would be easy for him to out pace her since his legs were much longer than hers, but he never did. When she figured it out she started adding a bit a sway to her gait. It was just to tease him at first. Soon however she realized that she liked him looking so she would really get into it, and sway her hips dramatically.

"Dumb fox." she said with a little chuckle.

Nick put his paw behind his head "Heh yeah dumb fox."

"So, were are you going to take me! I'm starving." She said, but before he answer she reached over and grabbed his paw with hers. Nick mind had broken. Not only did the bunny of his dreams reciprocate his feeling, but she was holding his paw. It was a small gesture but to Nick it meant the world to him,

He stammered "Uh-its uhm t-turn left"

She giggled Loving his reaction, and turned left.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I can't even believe the response the first chapter had. 134 views, 7 follows, 4 favorites, and 3 reviews at the time of writing this. I'm blown away. Really thank you guys for the response. Gives me motivation to really attempt to improve and flesh this thing out into a full story. This chapter will be much longer than the last one, and I'm going to be taking some reviews into account. So this one will improve upon the last one. Thanks again and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Judy and Nick rounded the corner into the parking lot of Eggs On Broadway, an upscale breakfast restaurant in the heart of downtown Zootopia. The place was packed on the busy Saturday morning. Luckily, however Nick had called in a reservation just in case Judy had said yes. It was paying off now because the wait looked to be at least an hour.

"Oh Ive been wanting to try this place for months now! I'm so excited!" Judy was practically bouncing in her seat. She continued, "But the waits gonna be so long..." She said loosing some enthusiasm.

"Oh that's all been taken care of Carrots, I got it covered. You think I would ask you on a date and not do a little planning first? You wound me fluff!" Taking on a pained look and pretending to faint, slouching down in the seat of Judy's car. After a nice scowl from Judy he Popped up, " Well lets go! Were a little bit early but maybe they can seat us early." Nick got out of the Bunny sized car, thankful to be able to stretch his long legs. _I really need to get my own car_ He thought walking around to open Judy's door for her.

"Miss." He said with a little bow. He gently held her paw and assisted her up and out of the car. Closing the door behind her.

"My my. Quite the gentlefox are we?" She said her words dripping with sarcasm. "Is this how you treat all your dates?" She tentatively grabbed his paw as they walked to the entrance, now feeling more self conscious doing it in public.

"That's were your wrong Carrots. I never really had the time, and on top of that I never found anyone I could picture myself with. That is until now" He said with a small smile and a slight squeeze of her paw. The self conscious feeling no longer plagued her after that. He led her into the front door and up the host, a sleek looking jaguar in a nice looking black shirt and white tie.

"Good morning, and welcome to Eggs On Broadway. Just the two of you this morning? The wait is about 3 hours" He glanced down at them over his upturned nose, eyeing Nick and Judy.

"Yes just the two of us." Nick said pointedly and continued, "We have a reservation. Should be under the name Wilde." He finished in a tone that a bit harsher than he had meant, but it got the point across never the less.

After flicking his eyes between the pair and a list he held in a clip board he finally said, "Ah yes Mister Wilde I have you right here." he said more evenly this time. He looked around and back to the clip board before continuing, "And it appears a table Just opened up. Please follow me." he said grabbing two menus and walking briskly to a small table near the rear of the restaurant close to a small bar, "Your server will be with you shortly." was all he said before turning and walking back to the front. _What was that assholes problem?! Were did he get off on giving us shit just becae-_

"Nick!" Judy said a little too loud jolting me out of my thoughts. "Nick you were bearing your teeth and practically growling. Are you okay? Whats got you so worked up?" She placed her paw on his apparently oblivious to how the waiter had just spoke to them.

Nick stopped and came back to reality and were he was. He was in fact bearing his teeth and had a small snarl at the back of his throat. Not to mention he had been gripping the table so hard he left claw marks. He took a deep breath, calmed himself down, sat in the chair opposite of Judy, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Wow I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to get so worked up. I don't know what came over me." He could feel his paws shake a little as the adrenaline left him. _Why had I got so worked up_. "I guess I just got a little protective for some reason." He said, ears back.

She placed her paws over his on the table. Getting a few stares in the process, but she ignored them, "Nick don't even worry. I understand foxes can get extremely protective of their mates, and I honestly found it sweet." she smiled, and continued, "Just don't attack anyone and I think we'll be good. I really don't want to do the paperwork." she finished with a snicker.

"Yeah I think that guy set off some kind of instinct in me to protect you. Weird I've never felt that way before." He was still a little shaky, but Judy's paws on his calmed him racing heart "But enough about that. I was curious Fluffbutt when did you figure out I had a thing for you. I honestly thought you had no idea." He grinned with his normal charm coming back.

Before she could answer however, a different Jaguar walked up to the table dressed in an identical uniform as the first. " Good morning, and welcome. What can I start you off with this morning?" He asked in a much more friendly tone and with a sincere smile. Nick spoke first, "I will have a mimosa... and the blueberry Belgium waffle."

"Very good sir, and for the miss?" He said with the same friendly tone.

"Uhhhh lets see" she said having not looked at the menu at all. She got a little flustered look again, and it made Nick smile. _Damn she was cute_. She continued, "I'll have a mimosa as well and the, oh lets see, ummm the spinach omelet." placing the menu down. "With a side of wheat toast." she add hastily. "Right away miss." and without another word he retreated to the kitchen.

"So Carrots back to what I asked, When did you know?" he asked through his signature smile and half lidded eyes.

"Well lets see, I'd have to say I had a pretty good idea when you let me borrow your phone and I saw you had that one app Pinder. You know the app for preds and prey to find dates." Grinning and clearly feeling accomplished.

"Ohh wow you saw that huh? Well figures you'd snoop. How can I ever trust you again!" Nick said with a scowl, and feigning hurt feelings complete with a fake sniffle. Judy simply cocked her head and rolled her eyes. Not falling for Nicks attempt at sympathy. At that moment the waiter arrived with their mimosa's. The waiter told them their food would be out shortly and left.

Nick grabbed his mimosa and took a sip, looking over the glass at her. "You know Carrots, Ive never actually seen you drink before. Sure you'll be okay? Wouldn't want ZPD's finest to be seen stumbling out of here" he said with a snicker.

"I've never actually drank anything alcoholic before." she said shyly before taking and experimental sip, and then a much larger drink. Her eyes growing wide and grinning. " Oh wow Its good!"

"Whoa Carrots, if you've never drank before you might want to take it slow especially since you haven't eaten yet. Spending the day with you isn't nearly as fun if I'm holding your ears over the toilet." A look of concern coming over his features. But it was too late, she had already finished the tall glass. "Alright Fluffbutt that's enough for now." he said with a chuckle before continuing, "You'll probably start to feel that here in few"

Judy had a confused look on her face. "My face feels warm." Bringing her paws to her face and rubbing them squishing her face in the process.

 _Oh what am I going to do with her._ Nick was attempting to stifle his laughter, but not being very successful. She grabbed his paws and brought them to her face so he was cupping it. Nicks eyes grew wide.

"Here feel! Its warm!" She rubbed his paws on his face, and a very different heat ran to her ears. Nick had began to softly draw his pads across her cheek and down her neck. Judy let out a small contented sigh closing her eyes. After a moment Nick Withdrew his hands and Judy's Eyes fluttered open.

Nicks ears slicked back and a worried look came over him. "Oh uhm I-Uh I'm sorry Carrots I got a little carried away. Your fur is so soft..." His eyes darted at everything but her.

She fiddled her paws together and fidgeted in her seat slightly. "Thank you" she quietly said. "It felt really nice. I didn't know you could be so gentle."

Before nick could babble his response the food had arrived. Grateful for the distraction they both dove into their meals. Nick cut a piece of waffle covered in blueberries, brought it his muzzle and gave a few tentative chews before quickly finishing. "Wow this is so good! Not quite as good as Hopps farms blueberries, but still good." He quickly grabbed another bite before he noticed that Judy had eaten nearly half of her omelet. Judy noticed his incredulous stare.

"What? Its good! And I was starving!" She dove back into the omelet. She was finished before Nick had even got halfway. She sat back in her seat slouching a little patting her slightly larger belly and let out a long sigh. "Oh that was amazing I could use a nap." she blinked sleepily and yawned letting out a little squeek.

 _Oh god even her yawns are adorable. "_ Well Carrots that fits perfectly into part two of the day I have planned!" Nick had finished his waffle and a sly grin crept over his muzzle. He looked over his shoulder and flagged down the waiter asking for the check.

"Part two? There's more!? Tell me what it is!" Judy was practically bouncing in her chair with excitement. Nick just laughed. "Nope no can do Carrots. Its a surprise." He grinned slyly, but before he could say more the waiter returned with the bill and Nick took it from him. He opened it and placed some bills inside. He snapped it shut and handed it back to the waiting Jaguar. "Keep the change." Nick said with small smile. The waiter opened it and his eyes went wide.

"Oh sir thank you so much. Please come again soon and make sure you ask for me." He appreciatively handed Nick his card and returned back to the kitchen. Looking on the verge of tears.

Nick stood and offered Judy his paw once more, she took it and stood with a little wobble. Nick wrapped his other paw around her waist steadying her. "Hey easy there. I gotcha." He looked down with a smile and felt a warmth build deep inside him. She looked up and simply smiled back. Being this close she smell him, and while he wasn't wearing cologne he smelt amazing. Slightly Musky and altogether wonderful. It Made her get butterflies in her stomach.

Nick and Judy walked outside with Judy wrapping both paws around his arm while leaning against him as they walked. It was Just easier than holding paws due to their size difference, and Judy enjoyed it much more anyway. Nick did too. They got to the car and Judy started to feel her pockets for her keys.

"Uh no I don't think so Fluff. I'm driving us. We wouldn't want you getting a DUI would we?" Nick was leaning against the driver side door with his paw open waiting for the keys. "Right good idea.." Judy had forgotten just how much the alcohol had affected her and agreed handing over her keys. She half stumbled half walked over to the passenger door pulling on the handle a few times before nick beeped the clicker and unlocked it for her. She glared over at him before half falling into the car. Nick Let out a little laugh with a shake of his head, got in and headed for his apartment.

Judy's nose twitched slightly and had a confused look on her muzzle glancing around not knowing where the were as they pulled into a parking garage. "Were are we? This isn't my place." Nick said nothing and smiled as they both exited the car. Judy took her place by his side, arms wrapped around his as he led them both inside and to his apartment. He stuck the key in the lock, twisted the key and opened the door. They stepped inside and he flicked the on the light. "I figured since we both have today and tomorrow off we could spend the rest of the day being lazy and having a movie marathon." Judy let go his arm and just stood there taken aback as nick walked over to the couch plopping down.

"Nick, this is... amazing" She looked around slowly walking over to were nick was seated on the couch in front of a large flat screen television. The Living room had a large window with blinds covering the view outside and a kitchen across to left with all stainless steel appliances. Next to the kitchen that looked barely used was a hallway that led out of sight. She walked around the side of the couch and sat down next to Nick.

"What Carrots you think I just blew that 200 bucks a day?" He smiled smugly and grabbed the remote clicking on Pawflix waiting for it to load up. "I figured since I got that nice job at ZPD I should probably stop rooming with Fennec." Pawflix loaded and Under recently watched was Titanic. He frantically smashed the down button trying to hide the embarrassing movie. However he wasn't quick enough.

Judy's Eyes went wide and her nose twitched, "Wait! Wait go back what was that movie I just saw?" she said trying to grab the remote from Nick. He held it above his head well out of reach of the accusing bunny. "Oh nothing! Nope. Nothing all!" She jumped up and tackled him and he fell back so he was laying on the couch. She struggled for the remote a moment longer before looking down and realizing she was effectively straddling him.

They both stopped, and stared into each others eyes. Their breathing slowly returing to normal. Judy slowly her head until their muzzles were less than inch apart. Without even thinking Nick closed the gap and gently pressed his lips into hers. They held that moment for what felt like hours. The feeling was unlike anything either of them had experienced before. Judy's Lips were small and soft and he could feel her little nose touching his muzzle. He felt her tongue flick against his lips and he parted his. Experimentally feeling the inside of her mouth.

Judy loved they way his much larger tongue lightly touched her much smaller one. She moaned softly into his mouth when he took one paw and placed it against her soft cheek, stroking it lightly. The other paw found its way the nape of her neck. Pulling her into him. Judy was still surprised with how gentle he was with her. _He must be afraid of hurting me_. She ran one paw up under his shirt playing with the fur on his chest, and ran one to the side of his face. The kiss broke and Judy nuzzled her head under his chin. She pulled him close and they stayed like that for a while.

Judy spoke up first, her voice barely a whisper. "I-I'm scared Nick. What we have is frowned upon by a lot of Zootopia. What if my parents don't approve. What-What if we lose our jobs at the department." She felt a bit of panic rise up in her chest.

Nick gripped Judy even tighter than before, "I'm scared too Judy." His voice barely a whisper as well. She looked up at him and saw a glimpse of a shame cross his face. She could tell those niggling voices from the past still whispered in the back of his mind. Breeding self doubt. That he was just an untrustworthy sly fox, who didn't deserve her. He was looking off some were over her head. She put both paws on his face and turned his head back so he was looking at her. She brought her lips to his and they kissed once more. Unlike the first however this was gentle, and loving.

She broke the kiss and looked at him again. Her amethyst eyes burned with passion. "Nick I may be scared. Scared of what the world may think of us. However, I. Am. Not. Scared of you. There Isnt anyone In the world I trust more than you." Nick Pulled her in again and held her tight. Her eyes picked up barely audible 'Thank you.' She just held him, and let him slowly let out the insecurities he had been harboring for a long time.

Nick broke the embrace first and wiped the tears from his eyes. He grabbed the remote, flicking back to _Titanic. "_ So Carrots, shall we start the movie" Judy simply nodded with a smile. Grabbing his paw and interlacing their fingers. Nick hit play, and set the remote down on the floor. He noticed a wet spot seeping into his fur, and looked down. Judy was crying softly gripping his paw tightly. He ran his paw over her head and down her ears. "Oh you bunnies... So emotional." She laughed between cries and settled down for the movie.

Welp thanks again guys.

Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing. This was my first attempt at writing any kind of romance. So Its probably rough. But I plan on Improving.

Again thank you for the support! And Ill see you in the next one! Made some edits thanks to some reviewers so this should end a little better.

Made some more edits... It should read a lot better now and I got the emotion I was trying to convey a little better I think.


End file.
